Donald Duck
Donald Duck is a hot-headed, anthropomorphic duck that is often the victim of exceptionally bad luck. Normally depicted wearing a sailor shirt, cap, and a bow tie—but no trousers at all—Donald is a best friend and foil to Mickey Mouse, whom he sometimes envies. Personality Donald has been described as a "problem child" by Walt Disney. True to this, he is a rather — albeit humorously — controversial character in nature, with his most famous personality trait being his uncontrollable explosive temper. After being pushed to a certain point, Donald will throw a tantrum by quacking aggressively and bouncing in place while flaunting his fists, usually as a threat to whomever (or what''ever) caused him his latest annoyance. He is also arrogant, and can be quite the show-off, especially when he is skilled at something. This has a tendency to get him into trouble, however, as he often gets in over his head.17 Much of Donald's comedy comes from his superiority complex, rude behavior and the comeuppance he receives for such behavior. For example, Donald finds enjoyment in bullying, and has been known to prank and humiliate others for his own amusement. What he can not tolerate, however, is his victims fighting back against him—as such, these battles often lead to Donald's humiliation.181920 Contrast to these negative traits, Donald is a warm and loving character down to his core. When not dealing with a problem, Donald can be quite jovial and friendly, and he usually tries to keep his temper under control for the sake of his relaxation and contentment.21 Additionally, Donald shares a very loving relationship with Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and treats them as his own children, despite their rivalries. They obviously love their "Unca Donald" with a particular scene in the first episode of ''DuckTales showcasing them having a heartfelt goodbye moment as Donald prepares to leave for the navy. Donald also has shown signs of humility, most notably in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, when Huey, Dewey, and Louie's pranks ruin Christmas for him and the whole family. When the tree falls on him, instead of yelling at his nephews, he stays sadly silent, humiliated, and defeated, while Daisy comforts him. When truly faced with the fact that his actions are wrong, Donald will accept it and although he may at times despair and be depressed over it, in the end he always finds the strength to bring himself to face his mistakes head-on and do everything he could to fix it, allowing him to always redeem himself in the end. One of the most prominent display of this was in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, where after vandalizing the Mousey Mall's Christmas display, despite earlier having been angry over the repeated singing of We Wish You A Merry Christmas, he was visibly horrified and clearly felt guilty and this only intensified after Daisy and his nephews sadly left him in disgust and he was thrown out of the mall and berated for his lack of Christmas spirit by a police officer, after which despite being at first greatly remorseful and depressed, up to the point that he could not face Daisy and his nephews in a restaurant containing his favorite hot chocolate, he was able to repent for his actions in the end; happily singing the song he once despised so heavily with all his heart and coaching the crew singing the song badly personally. For all his bravado, Donald is secretly insecure about himself. He takes offense to those who cannot understand his voice, and is notoriously envious of Mickey Mouse's popularity. Donald's bad luck also plays a part in his low self-esteem, as he sometimes sees himself as a failure due to his frequent mishaps. Donald tends to hide this with a boisterous veneer, though he has confided in Daisy about his inhibition on occasion. Daisy is also one of the very few Disney characters capable of pacifying Donald's psychotic temper even though she has ironically lost hers with him on occasion2223 What Donald sometimes lacks in confidence, he makes up for with perseverance. His aggressive nature can act as a double-edged sword; while it at times is a hindrance and even a handicap for him, it has also helped him in times of need.24 When faced with a threat of some kind, Donald may get frightened and even intimidated (mostly by his nemesis Pete whom he's usually able to defeat), but rather than getting scared, he gets mad and has taken up fights with ghosts, sharks, mountain goats and even the forces of nature and has usually won. In fact, many shorts and cartoons have shown a significant increase in his physical strength and fighting prowess when pushed far enough. Donald is often portrayed as having great difficulty holding down a job, and can be described as a typical "jack of all trades, master of none". His attempts at these professions often go comically wrong, with Donald causing one calamity after the other which he sometimes able to overcome due to his sheer skill, determination, or courage. Donald has a few memorable phrases that he occasionally comes out within given situations. "What's the big idea?" is a common one, which Donald usually says when stumbling across other characters in the midst of planning some sort of retaliation or prank, and sometimes when certain things do not go as planned or do not work properly. "Aw, phooey!" is another memorable saying Donald makes, usually after giving up on a particular action or event. "So!" is Donald's usual declaration when confronting someone (or something) antagonizing him. Another popular phrase Donald says, in particular to Daisy, is "Hiya, toots!". "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" is yet another common phrase Donald uses, usually muttered to himself when he's very excited about something. Trivia * Donald Duck meets Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Three Musketeers. * Donald, along with Mickey, Goofy and Pluto guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series. * Donald is also Daffy Duck's other rival since they often argue with each other a lot and even tried to beat each other too. It must have started from their piano playing fight in Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * Walt Disney himself referred to Donald Duck as "the problem child" of Disney. Gallery Donald-duck-1st-02.jpg|Donald Duck in his first appearance, The Wise Little Hen. The-three-caballeros-donald-jose-panchito.jpg|Donald with Panchito and José in The Three Caballeros. House_of_Duck.png|Donald and Mickey's rivalry as visualized in House of Mouse. Donald_and_his_nephews.jpg|Donald hugging his nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie. Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-8cdbc6ed.png|Donald (Three Musketeers) Donald-Daisy-Duck.jpg|Donald with Daisy Donald_Redesign_series.png DonaldOld.png|Donald Duck in the 2017 reboot of DuckTales Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(266).jpg|Donald dressed as Jafar 1961-insidedonald-02.jpg|Donald with his uncle, Ludwig Von Drake ScroogeWithLaunchpadAndDonald.jpg|Donald with Launchpad and Scrooge Donald and Captain Hook.png|Donald with Captain Hook. House_of_Mouse_Iago_Appearance.png Donald_confronts_Mortimer.png|Donald standing up against Mortimer Mouse Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-5635.jpg|Donald with Pluto and Goofy See_You_Next_Time.png Moonvasion!_(6).jpg|Donald and Della finally reunited Mick_Donald_in_Goofyimage.jpg Download_-_2019-12-16T205856.887.jpg|Donald Duck and Daffy Duck D_pete.jpg|Donald encountering Pete Chippers16.jpg|Donald Duck with Chip and Dale This page is sourced from The Disney Wiki. https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Donald_DuckCategory:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Ducks Category:Birds Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Animal characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Singing characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Males Category:Wise Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Love Interests Category:False Antagonist Category:Cross-dressers Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Fun and Fancy Free Characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Show Off Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Honorable characters Category:Sore Losers Category:Characters voiced by Tony Anselmo Category:A Character with a big appetite Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Mascots Category:Allies